Albion
Who is Albion? Albion is a fan-made character for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers created by Hidekaz Himaruya. Appearance Albion is a young woman with white skin and a relatively average height. The type of build she has indicates that she is suited for a hard-working lifestyle, and, she appears to have a great deal of muscle. Her physical features are said to have a somewhat Germanic origin, which means that she is likely the type of person who has large limbs. The color of her hair is mostly reddish, this is largely due to having a bloodline indicating that she has a Celtic heritage; however in some cases, there are blonde undertones which are also mixed into her hair and in these instances she often appears to be known as a strawberry blonde. Her eyes are said to be as green as the grassy meadows of the native hills known to the area where she was born. Her military uniform has yet to be revealed. The clothing she wears everyday would be the type of thing that is lightweight and practical, such as a lightweight cotton shirt (women's), a pair of darkly colored pants and some sturdy working shoes on her feet, due to her occupation as a farmer. The alternative outfit she has would be a beige peasant style shirt (women's)and some type of skirt, worn underneath a cloak. This latter outfit is considered to be her casual clothing. Personality & Interests Albion is a young woman with a good-natured personality. The type of person who is said to be a hard-working and diligent individual, she takes great pride in the things she does and often displays this same prideful nature when it comes down to her cultural heritage as well. She is also the type of person who is wise beyond her years and has been known to be rather mature for her age. The type of person who is outspoken, she acts as though she is a free spirit or someone who is a bit of a rebel at heart---this means that she could care less what other people may say or think of her actions. At times, this comes across as her being a bit on the rugged and wild-spirited side, but, deep down she can be a bit of a softie when it comes to her loved ones. It is also said that she can sometimes be prone to violence and having a short temper---the latter of these traits later translates to her becoming the type who is quick to anger. As someone who is religious, it is said that she often fluctuates between her beliefs which are considered to be Christian for the majority of the time. Though every so often she will revert to her roots which indicate that she had an interest in the Pagan lifestyle. With this in mind, her magic is more likely to involve invoking the "spirits" of the elemental candles in Rituals for this lifestyle. Family & Foreign Relationships 'Caledonia- Albion's relationship to Caledonia is one that takes on the role of a father-daughter status. As close as she is to him, she often tends to be the type who will not ask for much from him, except for those times that she absolutely needs his assistance with whatever she is working on at the time. This does not rule out the occasional time where she'll take on the role of simply being a "daddy's girl".